


Routine

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jesse is home sweet home.





	Routine

His eyes flew open, certain he had heard something, and found an empty space beside him in the bed. Tossing the covers off of him, his bare feet made a bolt for the nursery. However, hearing his wife’s voice, he began to slow his sprint.  
  
“You are my sunshine. My only sunshine…”  
  
Jesse smiled to himself, using his fingertips to push the door open. Seeing her rocking with their daughter in her arms, he smiled at the sight of Angie’s hum settling the child’s cries.  
  
Wide awake, Jesse knew no dream could top the reality he had his eyes on.


End file.
